A Very Unusual Pripara Story Chapter 3: Our Life as Idols Begins!
by Kurukuru-chanfan
Summary: Rose and Rhythm are ready for their debut! Except they are lacking a team name and a manager. But that shouldn't be hard with the help of Solami Dressing, right?


**Authors Note: Ugh, sorry for the long wait. It's hard to find time between school and this. But I think I can post more regularly now. This is honestly my least favorite chapter so far. In this chapter Rose meets the rest of Solami Dressing and debuts. Ugh, I'm not very good at writing Shion's dialogue. I'm open to reviews! Also, thanks for the review Cutiegirl303623!**

"Um Rhythm, don't we need a manager to debut?" "We do?" I face-palm. "We are no where near the level of Hibiki, we can't mange ourselves?" "Hey, give me a break!" "It's my first time in Pripara too." "And actually Rose, Tricolore has three mangers (Unicorn, Toriko, and I think they made Andou manger in episode 115), so Hibiki needs three people to mange her." "Haha, three for three people, not three for Hibiki." "You know what just forget it Rhythm, haha." We burst out into laughter (for no reason really, Rhythm wasn't even trying to be funny)." "But all the other teams have one manager, I guess Tricolore is a special snowflake." "Your real good at throwing shade (Yes got to add some cringey modern slang into this fanfic XD), Rhythm."

"Actually Rhythm, I've been to Primerica once in Pamerica.

"SO YOU KNEW WE NEEDED A MANGER, I'm blaming this on you!"

"Rhythm, I said I've been once." "So what's your favorite animal?"

"I like Dogs."

"Everyone like dogs." "What type of team should ours be."

"Um a fun team." "We need no theme, we'll just be ourselves."

"Are dogs fun?"

"They are silly and energetic." "Wait why are you asking me this?"

"We need a manager right?" "I'm also trying to come up with a team name."

"We'll find one eventually, we need no theme."

"Your right!"

Rhythm and I tour Pripara while we get to know each other better. We stop to grab a bite to eat, and to search for an manager. We checked out a dog manager, but the competition was to high. Everybody likes dogs. "Maybe we can ask Solami Smile for help?" Rhythm always has a good suggestion, but we've bugged them already. "Alright we can ask Tricolore, actually never mind."

"Hi Rhythm, do you need help?"

"LEONA!" Rhythm runs up to Leona and hugs him. "Whoa, Dorothy you are totally different in Pripara." "Oh, I'm not Dorothy, I'm her twin brother." "Brother!" "Yes Rose, he's the nicer twin of Dorothy." "Wow, I can't believe your a guy, no offence." "He get that a-" "He gets that a lot", Dorothy interrupt. "Look Dorothy, please don't annoy me, I'm in a good mood." "What do you mean, I'm not annoying, right Leona?" Leona changes the topic. "So you are probably wondering how me and Rhythm met." "We are classmates, and neighbors." So that must be how Rhythm knows Dorothy too. "Have you seen Shion?" "We can help you look for a manager once we find her." "We'll help you look."

"Shion!" "Has anyone seen Shion!" A Shion fan tell us that a Dog had got a hold of her Go pieces, and she has failed to get the back. Dorothy of course has something to say about the matter. "Shion is always distracted by her game." "Since she quit Go, I would've thought Pripara would be more important to her." "I guess I'm wrong." "Dorothy, relax~" Rhythm steps in. "Let's focus guys." "I'll just call for the dog." Rhythm whistles attracting Dogs...Cats...Horses...just about every animal in Pripara.

...

"Ugh Rhythm you just made everything worse." "Just let me, Dorothy handle it."

"Uh oh, Dorothy~Relax."

"I'll be fine Leona." Dorothy walk towards the animals, shaking her so called hips. "So which of one you cuties took Shion's go board." "Confess up, and I'll give you a treat _wink_." The animals growl at Dorothy, and she becomes impatient. "Max beam!"A rabbit jumps up and bites Dorothy on he sides. "OWWWWWHOOOOOOO", Dorothy screams. The other animals and mangers threaten to hurt her. Dorothy makes a run for it. "Should we help?" Rhythm asks. Leona runs after Dorothy. It turns out our commotion has not only attracted animals, but idols as well.

"Why are you guys out here running around-pri?" "Shouldn't you be performing-pri?" "Oh Solami smile, please help us" Rhythm pleads. "Fear not, I Laala will help you!" "Kashikoma!"

Me, Rhythm, and Solami Smile head back towards the direction of Dorothy. After some time we eventually meet up with her and Leona. Dorothy has made the mob of animals even angrier, and Leona can't even stop them. A girl wearing a spiky purple ponytail is also trying to fight off the mob. "All this because of one Max beam-pri!" "Dorothy can be annoying sometimes, but I feel sorry for this time" Laala adds. Rhythm searches for a nearby weapon. "Solami Smile, lend me your Pritickets." "Why-Pri?" "Maybe I can use the Priticket to fight off the animal mob." I hand Rhythm my Pritickets. "Just remember to return it okay?" Laala and Sophy hand Rhythm their tickets. Though Mirei is very hesitant about the idea. Shion whips out a wooden sword, scaring the some of the animals way. "Twin Ninja Kick!", Leona and Dorothy yell while knocking the animals out. "Heyaaaaa, Priticket blast!" The Pritickets scratch one of the animals which causes them to scream in pain. "Who wants more?" The animals all run away.

"Thanks for saving us Rhythm." "Anything for you Leona." "Could you guys have came at a better time?, Dorothy says." "Seriously Rhythm 'Priticket Blast', such a tacky name." "Dorothy...Relax." Rhythm returns our tickets. "Shion, I'm sorry that we didn't get your go board back." "Don't worry about it, for now let's work on getting you a manger." "Alright, alright-inu (Inu is Dog in Japanese. Therefore I used the word Inu as the dog's gobi)." A black and white colored dog approaches us. "You can have your go pieces-inu." The dog returns the go pieces to Shion. Even though he tried to peacefully return the pieces, dressing pafe still had something to say about it. "What's the big idea?" "You don't want me to report you to meganii do you?" "Sorry, Shion-inu." "I just wanted to have a little fun-inu." Inu-san dreams about manager graveyard. "I thought you wanted to chase me-inu." "Shion, is that true" Rhythm asks. "So, I was snapping FriendTickets with my fans, but that dog kept interrupting us." "I was asking Shion's fans if they needed a manger, that's when Shion threw a go piece at me-inu." "So then I took the cue to go catch the go piece, then Shion started chasing me-inu." "I threw it at you so that you'd stop bothering us." "And just because I threw one piece at you doesn't mean you got to take the whole jar." "Again, I'm sorry-inu." "At least you returned them." "I won't report you, **Case Closed**."

We talk with Solami Smile and Dressing Pafe. "I didn't think Rhythm's technique would work-pri."Me and Rhythm get to know Shion and Leona a little bit more. Then I realize we still need a manger. "Inu-san, will you be our manager?" "Of course-inu!" "Now you guys can really perform-pri!"

"I've never been to a Pripara performance Rose." "So, Solami Smile, we just scan our tickets righ?" "Meganee will give you the instructions" Sophy says. "Just have fun!" "Thanks Sophy" I reply. "So Rhythm what song should we sing?" "How about that song by the saints?" "Um...MAKE IT!" "Saints... I don't even know the lyrics." "To be honest Rose I don't know the choreography." That's fine though. Me and Rhythm can both bomb it. "Where is our manger Rhythm?" "Shouldn't he be here for this kind of stuff?" "Inu-san", Rhythm yells. "I had to register you guys firs-inu!" "Me and Rhythm don't know the choreography and lyrics, what do we do!" "I'll teach you the lyrics, but I don't think we'll have time for the dance-inu." "Well Rose, let's just make up the dance." "Okay, Rhythm" I sigh.

 **PERFORMANCE TIME**

 **Rhythm:** Alright who's ready for this?

 **Rose:** I'll admit, you might be in for a cringe worthy performance. But bear with us okay? (the crowd laughs)

 **Rhythm:** Yeah, but Pripara is all about having fun, right? (the crowd response with a yes)

 **Rose:** If that's what Pripara is about, then we won't fail to give you a fun performance! (Crowd: Do you best Rhythm and Rose!)

(The music begins)

 _Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori_

 _jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho_ ...

Me and Rhythm start dancing. Our dance moves aren't the same, but they still go well with the beat.

 _Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara  
risou sagashi ni dekakeyou_...

 _Fueteku omoide zenbu  
paki to hanbunko de_

 _tomodachi konpurito shiyou_ ...

 _Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho  
Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho_...

 _yume wa mou yume janai_

 _dare datte kanaerareru... Puripara puriparadise!_

Me and Rhythm perform a making drama where we run around Pripara snapping friend tickets with every person we can. We finish our making drama with "Everyone's friends, We're all Idols!"

 **Rose & Rhythm:** Cyalume Change!

Me and Rose are now dressed in Fortune Party Cyalume coords.

 _Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho  
Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho_...

 _yume wa mou yume janai_

 _dare datte kanaerareru... Puripara puriparadise!_

(Music Stops)

Solami Smile and Dressing Pafe run towards us. "That was such a fun performance!" "It really make me want to dance." "Thanks Laala" I say. "But did we really do good?" "I think the song itself is very fun, but were we?" "You did fine" Leona says. "You guys have nice voices" Leona comments. "If you guys would prepare ahead of time, you guys could rank to debut class in no time" Dorothy says. I'm not sure if that was suppose to be negative, positive, or both, but I say thanks anyways. Then, Tricolore come to congratulate us! "Congrats on your Pripara debut!" Fuwari and Falulu say. I turn towards Hibiki and give her a smile. "So are you going to say anything." "Are you sure that Fortune Party is your ideal brand?" That wasn't the reply I was hoping for, I can tell Rhythm was thinking the same thing. "Hibiki, don't rush her!" "Yeah, Maho-chan." "I don't want Rose to turn out like you", Hibiki tells the Pop Idols. "Don't listen to Hibiki-pri!" Hibiki is silenced by Mirei sentence ender, but her body language says a lot. Shion instead decides to speak for Hibiki. "I know you want to do whatever you want, but your going to have to have a plan eventually."


End file.
